(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mechanism, and more particularly to an exercise mechanism with which the users may feel more comfortable.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical exercise mechanism is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and includes a pair of foot pedals 11 pivotally coupled to the base 12 and a handle 10 disposed above the base 12. However, in such an exercise mechanism, the location of the handle 10 is very low such that the upper part of the users can not be supported by the handle. In addition, the base 12 can not be moved easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise mechanisms.